villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Crayzee Dawg 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evil dictator assad villains wiki.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 03:01, June 2, 2012 Real Life Villains Please remember to add "Villains of history" to these articles. Moleman 9000'' 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Categories Please do not create categories unless you have checked to make sure we do not already have a similar one on this wiki - terms like "Evil-Doers" are considered far too vague for categories: in addition please add all categories you wish to add to an article in a single edit or more rather than 1 category per edit as this is seen as "points gaming". Also when writing an article do not leave it as "write your text here" - add at least a couple of sentences explaining who the criminal / character is, why they are villainous and where they originated. For more information please read the Rules Queen Misery 17:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Category Scoring you keep adding a single category per edit - this is known as "category scoring" and goes against the following rule: *'Category "Scoring" Stops Now' (users who continually add pointless categories to pages with the aim of increasing their edit count will no longer be tolerated (this includes adding a single category per edit) ) if you are adding categories to a page at least add more than one per edit Living Universe 17:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Butch and Woim Why is Butch and Woim a candidate for deletion? Just so you know, when I put something under as a candidate for deletion, I always put a summary why it is. --DragonDude83 21:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) There was also another Butch page For the love of God! STOP adding nonexistent categories to pages, like "America Haters"! Moleman 9000'' 17:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC)'' While this title may be very redundant, it is a very important page because it shows villains that have a strong dislike or need of power against our country. - Crayzee Dawg 101 Did you seriously just remove ResonX's message and thought no one would see it? Pretty sure removing messages like that (which aren't from trolls) is not allowed. Tremorfan94 Re: Today is My Birthday Why thank you very much, Crayzee Dawg 101. I really appreciated that. & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) December 31 That's awesome your birthday is New Year's Eve. I'll wish you a (early) happy birthday to you, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you need to every some help with anything or you wanna chat, don't be afraid to call me, ok? Take care, man. Peace... - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks - Crayzee Dawg 101 Real Life Villains Wiki '---------------------------------------------------------' As of now, more than 100 articles have been added by myself, plus many of them are stubs. Wordgirl and PBS What's the idea of removing "PBS Villains" from some of the "Wordgirl Villains"? Wordgirl has always been on PBS on weekdays. And if there are villains from that show, that has to make them PBS Villains aren't I right? Rainbowman 16:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The whole category WordGirl villains is already under PBS Villains, so every page being under the category WordGirl villains makes it under PBS Villains, along with the Thomas And Friends villains page. just saying Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Crayzee Dawg 101 Miss Power Alright. I suppose she's not an outright complete monster. However, take off the remorseful villain category because she didn't show any remorse when she left Earth. Though, it is still debatable. Yours truly, 22:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC)robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk)Robinsonbecky Sounds acceptable to me Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 00:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) About Miss Power's status as a short of complete monster Dear Crayzee Dawg 101, you claim that Miss Power isn't necessarily a complete monster by claiming she has some respect for WordGirl. Here's my argument. How are you a hundred percent sure that she had respect for WordGirl and was just manipulating her by teaching her harsh words. It's clear from the beginning that she wanted to take over the Earth even if WordGirl isn't willing to cooperate. You could say that the moment where WordGirl tells her she doesn't want to rule the Earth, you could say that any form of respect she had for her was gone at this point when she beats her up, calls her nothing special, and says that she doesn't deserve her star isignia and removes it. She also sends WordGirl's mom to jail, simply over a disagreement that they had. And, lastly, she tries to murder Dr. Two-Brains and she would've had WordGirl not intervened. All in all, she is a manipulative villainess who deserves her complete monster status. Though, give me some reasons to why she deserves to be in your category. Yours truly, robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 20:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Wherever she is from, maybe that is common for those people and she may even be nice by those standards, so if possibly a person evil for even those standards came, he may cause more deaths than some of the worst and most evil people of all time "Absolute Evil ". However, that is just a theory. Though I will go ahead and add "Complete Monster" back on this page, I suggest we keep "Anti-Villain" and "On & Off Villains" under this page. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 01:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop. The Short of Complete Monster categories are unwanted and stop spamming Fan Villains on pages that don't qualify. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply on "Garfield1601" The "Short of Complete Monster" page maybe was decided uneligible for the reason that Complete Monster is a blunt category and that the title itself is vague, but I dont ever even recall spamming on Fan Villains even once. However, most main antagonists such as King Dedede and others don't count as "Fan Villains" because they're almost always the antagonists of the works in which they appear.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you for clearing some of the Short of Complete Monster articles, the removal of the category was not a personal one but due to the fact it would very likely become what's known as a "POV" category: the Complete Monster category itself suffers from this but we can't currently delete it due to its standing in the community, in short a POV category often leads to exaggeration and/or users arguing over what villain is "best" and doesn't help the wiki to grow.. I believe Dukat said it well when he noted "one man's villain is another man's hero" - we also have far too many categories as it is on this wiki, which is why I've made a new rule that new categories are not to be made until further notice (this goes for all users, not just you) Queen Misery (talk) 21:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I just know that this category had standards and wasnt meant to be vague. It was ONLY to be for characters that were known to at once be a "complete monster" or any that have almost become one. For instance, Squidward was an uneligible page since he hardly ever does anything that would be considered evil. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 00:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) why would Berserk require a name change? they're from the manga called what? oh yeah BERSERK XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 13:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Berserk is the name of a manga but also an adjective meaning chaotic (how about "Villains from Berserk" Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 20:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Short of Complete Monster *Abomination (Marvel) *ALF *Amon *Amy Squirrel *Barney the Dinosaur (meme) *Bloo *Burgermeister Meisterburger *Captain Hero *Carbon Black *Cato *Charles Montgomery Burns *Darth Vader *Dennis *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Drew Pickles *Eric Cartman *Eugene H. Krabs *Fifi (Open Season) *Flippy (Fliqpy) *Frank Murdoch *Funnybot *Grandma Stotch *Gellert Grindelwald *Grimm *Gustavo Fring *Harley Quinn *Humpty Dumpty (Shrek) *Hush *Illidan Stormrage *Illusive Man *Jack Merridew *Jigsaw (Saw) *King Nebuchadnezzar II *Magneto *Malory Archer *Miss Bitters *Miss Power *Mr. Gueermo *Mrs. Puff *Ned Flanders (Treehouse Of Horrors V) *Nick O' Teen *Noid *Penguin *Pedobear *Poison Ivy *Poseidon (Mythology) *Quirinus Quirrell *Ren Höek *Roberto (Futurama) *Sando Aqua Monster *Sigma Head *Sigma (Red vs. Blue) *Stan Smith (American Dad!) *Stewie Griffin *Ted "Million Dollar Man" DiBiase *The Kids (Trix Commercials) *The King (meme) *Travis Touchdown *Twayne Boneraper *Valon *Vegeta *Venom *Vicky *Zapp Brannigan *Zeus (mythology) *Zoe (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Iconic Villains Yes Iconic Villains is a legtime exception to the new rule ~~Toonking1985~~ It was just a duplicate categoryCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 22:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages Usually they are deleted together. Welcome to your doom! 17:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) TV Tropes Go to the complete monster cleanup on TV Tropes and talk about it. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 18:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Changes? What changes were made to complete monster? What are some?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 23:28, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Uh, yes she did intend to harm people if you recall her trying to kill Two-Brains, and that she left because she thought that if she left on her own reasons then she wouldn't lose. Still don't see where you're getting the idea from. I still think she's a monster. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 00:33, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Green Goblin Why did you remove complte monster from Green Goblin. He threw Gwen Stacey off the Brooklyn Bridge, muredered Ben Reiley, buried Aunt May alive and attempted to kill Mary Jane the same way he did Gwen just to make Spider-Man lose two girls he loved, how could that not count as a complete monsterJohngleason85 (talk) 02:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I thought he tried to redeem himself to in the 2002 movie. But I saw it again and he tried to kill Peter by impaling him with his glider, not to mention he was willing to drop Mary Jane and a trainway car full of children off the Queensboro Bridge just to see who Spider-Man would save and to make people hate him. Johngleason85 (talk) 22:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know I just thought he didn't have as much as a role as ted. I won't do it ever again.Theoriginalvampire (talk) 22:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Crayzee Dawg 101! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks its also my birthday tomorrowCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 00:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) To answer you Well I'll see what I can do about the pages that you suggest deleting. About why I did not delete some of them, it is because I hardly know 1% of the 20000 pages around here, and I am currently busy within the wiki, by emptying the deleted categories, and outside. Simple as that. Balthus Dire (talk) 21:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice Try Yeah nice try removing Fire Lord Ozai, glad to see I was not alone in thinking he was not a complete monster but just like me your efforts are for naught, he has already been readded as a Complete Monster. I think the people who think their favorite villains are Complete Monsters are not going to let up and just keep readding, nice try though. Mesektet (talk) 05:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Owls and Ducks Hey, did you sent this message on talk page?: "You think these categories should be deleted?That Dawg 15:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC)" I'm not mad at you. I just wanna know if it was you who sent to it. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok. That's cool. I personally liked that name "Crayzee Dawg" (which is also "Crayzee Dawg 101" of course lol). I think it's sensible and hella cool. Oh yeah, about your question on the 2 categories, my answer is yes. We gotta get rid of them both definitely. Ask Mesektet to help out with the deletion process on the 2. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you. That's really gracious of you, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for telling me if Flash Thompson, Dracula from Hotel Transylvania, and Statler and Waldorf from The Muppets were villains or not. I was wondering if Dracula would count as a Tragic Anti-Hero because he looks evil, he tricked and lied to his daughter about a "human village". I would've considered Statler and Waldorf to be anti-heroes aswell because they make fun of the Muppets all the time, especially Fozzie. Like Flash Thompson, I would consider Dracula and Statler and Waldorf to be redeemed villains. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Monster Trains What up, Crayzee Dawg 101. Hey what do you think we should do with this new category "Monster Train"? Should keep it or declear it deletable? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Great. What about the new category "Ghost Ships" (though that hasn't been created just yet)? What do ya think? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I understand. & yeah, I guess we can keep it, I mean it worked well with the Nazis category, right? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. We could do that, I believe. Yeah. But we gotta let other users & fellow wiki contributors know about that first before we could begin on that as well. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Real Life Heroes you make real life heroes just like you did to real life villains by --Jinierules (talk) 06:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Torturer of Freddy Krueger You mean that unnecessary page about Freddy Krueger's abusive foster dad played by kick-a$$ rock n' roll/heavy metal singer Alice Cooper in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare? - Best regards B1bl1kal - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I gotta go. Talk to ya later when I get back. I gotta hang out with my uncle rught now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'm back. About that, I have to declear it deletable because of 2 reasons: 1. This wiki is experiencin' too much mess with many plagarized pages & unimportant pages (like with no names, not enough info, no good pictures, no nothing) that is already happening (no thanks to the weird Japanese user named Nihongo or whatever his real name is, & most of all that God-forsaken sexless, brainless trouble-makin' wuss Khing) & it's gotta stop. 2. Freddy's abusive foster dad shouldn't have a page of his own. He can be part of Freddy Krueger's bio but never have a page of his own. I just don't see it. That's all. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to reverse that. What's done is done. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Crayzee Dawg 101. I'm sorry I didn't get to hit ya back for the past 2 days, & oh yeah, happy late President's Day. First of all, how the hell being grumpy makes somebody a complete monster? & second of all, I noticed that someone has been puttin' the "Complete Monster" category on these weak villains (like Horace Schemer & the Thomas the Train Engine villains), but I promised you it's not me. It's probably some brainless basehead who been foolin' around without givin' a second thought, or maybe it's probably that self-righteous turd Bentonfill who's doin' it for some lame reason. Unlike you & me, these clueless punk-a$$es have no absolute idea what a real complete monster is. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) You're right, my friend, it's just plain ridiculous. Same here, because the customer is not always correct, ya know. Plus you did the right thing, bu, because the senseless madness has gotta stop. It's very annoying. Alright I gotta go, man. I'll see ya next time. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Link to Movie Villains Wiki Here's the link to the wiki: http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Here you go. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Rabbit in the Villains Wiki I have doing this many times before, telling people like you (those who want the Rabbit page deleted) and nicely explaining that Rabbit is not the only good character who has been put in this very wiki like Alf, Patrick Star, Jerry from Tom and Jerry and even Bugs Bunny. Walt Disney, Jr. 00:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) King Kong Now you've mentioned it, you're kinda right about that. I'd say King Kong is more of a anti-villainous good character who got screwed over and humans who captured him are bad because of their misplaced sense of adventure, their greed, and yes, their eternal fear of the unknown. Sadly Crayzee Dawg 101, I'm gonna be really, really busy for the whole thanks to dumba$$ Mother Nature (there was a blizzard storm last week in Colorado). I'll see ya next week, bub. Have a good day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Rabbit (Pooh) Yes because he is not actually a villain. Trust me, I know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Category Section Where do we start? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Good point. They should. Try askin' them. They might know something. Shoot, I gotta get goin'. I'm supposed help out with the category purge (category clean-up if you will). Good luck with the category section, buddy. & hit me back on that later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Well that was fast. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, August 27, 2013 (UTC) FRED's a villain Hey, Crayzee Dawg, can I claim that Fred Figglehorn's a villain? Gjlewis (talk) 21:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) In Fred the Movie 2010, Fred stalks everyone and saying "YOUR NOT INVITED TO MY PARTY!!!" and laughs maniacly. At: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvv9Yfc_B1M One of his videos shown where Fred meet a teenage girl and say "Hey, something's right behind you!" and the girl looked while Fred stole one of her stuff from her pocket. At (at 0:01 to 0:04): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29l4rPO8hr8 Gjlewis (talk) 22:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Response on Balthus Dire's page You mean what's-his-name? Because that dude have no answered anything nor listened @ all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I see. It's Balthus Dire's talk page. My mistake. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gothic Villains Because adding a new category is against the rules. I got in trouble for adding Gas Users and was banned for a week. Come to think of it, isn't Jocks the same as Athletic Villains? --DragonDude83 (talk) 14:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Crayzee Dawg 101. I have good news & bad news. The good news: StarWizardWars is back & he's helpin' out with the category cleanup now. The bad news: you gotta update you page [[The Sheriffs (Lay Me Down video)|The Sheriffs (Lay Me Down)]] immediately because the info is just too short. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:35, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Good News Awesome. Let me rename it "[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sheriffs_(Lay_Me_Down)?action=edit&redlink=1 The Sheriffs (Lay Me Down)]" for ya real quick. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:50, September 13, 2013 (UTC)